A Stalia Love Story
by starlover930
Summary: FIRST STORY! sorry if summary sucks sorry hopefully I'll get better at them. Malia has just moved in with Peter and Derek to try and have a relationship with her father but when she meets Dereks pack she cant help but notice the hyperactive spaz Stiles. (rated M is for later on in the story)
1. Chapter 1

_** A Stalia Story**_

_Chapter 1 _

Malia had been homeschooled all of her life due to the fact that her father traveled a lot because of his job. Sure he was her adoptive father since her real father had suffered 3rd degree burns, was in a coma, and once he woke up went on a homicidal killing spree. She knew since before her mother and sisters accident that she was a Hale. Now years later her dad was better now and wanted to make up for the time lost with his daughter and wanted her to meet her cousins Derek and Cora since they have never met or knew that each other existed. Malia did not want to leave Mr. Tate but she was curious to meet her cousins, to find out if there're were-coyote like her, and would she actually get a chance to go to an actual school. It is because of all this craziness that is her life that she finds herself in front of her cousin Dereks loft. Upon arriving to Beacon Hills she noticed that is was surrounded by the woods which she was curious to explore when she finally settles in.

Malia's POV

Are you sure this is the address that Peter gave you? My dad asked.

Yeah he said this was it.

It looks like an abandoned building not a place where people live. My dad said.

Well maybe they prefer to not have neighbors so that they won't be disturbed.

I guess well have to go inside then I don't want you going in by yourself just in case it is the wrong address. My dad said.

Malia thought he was being over protected. Once they were allowed inside Malia saw who she guessed was Derek that had let them in.

You must be Malia. Derek said.

Yea Malia Tate well Hale but yeah. I

And you must be Mr. Tate. Derek said shaking Mr. Tates hand.

Yes I wanted to make sure we had the right address. Mr. Tate said.

Yeah after the fire that burned down my house I bought this building in order for it to become my new home. Derek said.

Where is Peter? I asked Derek.

He told me that he had been out all day with Cora to see if he had any luck trying to buying me the most amazing gift according to him. I honestly could care less if he did or did not buy me a gift because I still see him as a stranger rather than my father. Eventually Peter showed up because he had no luck but was happy to see me and knowing that I will be staying in Beacon Hills with him and my cousins he couldn't be happier I was kind of dreading it because I literally knew nobody in this town hopefully I can make friends otherwise I'll be the lonely new girl in town.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Stalia Love Story **

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Malia's POV**_

After Peter got home my dad and him talked for awhile to agree on when my dad would visit me again since has to travel for work. That gave me time to get to know Derek and Cora since I know nothing about them.

So you guys are Peters nephew and niece?

Yea and you're one of his deep dark secrets that none of us knew about. Cora said.

Yea well I knew Peter was my real father but I didn't know he had a niece and nephew.

Yea well since our mother took away his memory we're surprised that he remembered you not to be mean or anything but I mean when your memory is taken you honestly don't remember anything. I guess with medicine and all the other procedures he somehow gained the memory of you back. Derek said.

Oh I guess, at first we would get updates from the hospital in which he was treated. But then he said he was out of the hospital and ended up going through a phase but that he's better now and wants to reconnect with me since I'm the only memory he has.

It was more of a homicidal killing spree but with him you just never know what's going on in that devious mind of his. Cora Said.

I did have a question for you guys are you guys like me?

What do you mean? Cora said.

Well I'm a were-coyote and I was wondering if you guys and Peter were were-coyotes as well?

No, actually all three of us are werewolves so what I'm wondering is who is your mother? Derek said.

Well that's something I would like to know as well because I have no clue as to who she is and I would like to meet her if I ever find out who she is.

Hopefully we work together to find her and between me and Derek we'll help you get settled in the best we can plus we have the help of Derek's pack. Cora said.

What do you mean by pack?

Well you know how werewolves and coyotes and such have packs? Cora said.

Yeah?

Well we may be the last of the Hale clan we are not the only were-creatures in Beacon Hills. Cora said.

And mine consist of a mix of werewolves , a banshee, a kitsune, and then there's Stiles. Derek said.

What's Stiles?

Well he was once possessed by a nogitsune once but now he's back to his normal self. Derek said.

So they all are or have been in Stiles' case supernatural?

Yup. Derek said.

Do any of them go to school so I can at least know someone at school before I start?

Yeah, actually they are all in the same grade as you are so you won't have to worry about being lonely in school. Cora said.

Yeah you'll meet them tomorrow since they don't know you but they wanted to meet you because they want to see if you're anything like Peter. Derek said.

Well I sure hope I'm not I mean he went on a homicidal killing spree I know that I still have to be chained up on a full moon since I can't control the shift and I have to be careful because I have shifted into a coyote before.

You still haven't learned how to control the shift? Cora said

No, the first time I shifted into a coyote was when I was eight and I caused the accident that killed my mother and sister. I flipped the car over escaped and ended up killing them but after that I knew every full moon I would have to lock myself up so that I don't harm anyone else.

Well then that's one of the first things we'll have to teach you because it will make life much easier for you.

I sure hope so. After that I got to say goodbye to my father it was sad to see him go but I know we'll keep in touch and he will try to visit me when he can. The benefits of this is getting to know my cousins and hopefully befriending the pack so that I won't feel completely lonely in this new town.

**Authors Note**

I will try to post 2-3 Chapters a week but not sure because I have to juggle college, work, and homework but I'll try to keep updating the story any chance I get. Thank you all for reading my story.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Stalia Love Story **

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Malia's POV**_

So todays the day I get to meet Dereks pack but I still feel weird being here with them instead of with my dad. I just hope that some I can feel at home here because if I am going to be staying here for a while I don't want it to feel like a foreign place. I mean me Derek and Cora have been getting along and I like being around them it's Peter and this town that I need to get used to. Ugh! With all of these things going on in my head I might as well take a bath to relax my body and hopefully clear my head for a while at least just like I would do whenever I would get stressed when I was with my dad.

_**Stiles POV**_

Scott and I are going to Dereks loft earlier than what we planned for to meet Malia even though we were all supposed to meet her all together so that she would be introduced to the pack. But Scott and I were too impatient to wait so we are now on our way to meet her now.

Dude do think she's gonna be anything like Peter I mean after all he is her father. Scott said.

Honestly who knows man I mean Peter turned out to be a psychotic killer who seeked revenge but then again shes also related to Derek who isn't like Peter but is tolerable to me.

Thats true and Cora also she may be a Hale but her and Derek are easy to be around with so I guess we'll have to see if Malia is like Peter or like Derek and and Cora. Scott said.

Well here we are let's go inside and see for ourselves.

* * *

><p>What you guys couldn't wait till later to come with the rest of the pack to meet her. Peter said.<p>

Nope. We both said together.

Well then I see you guys when the rest of the pack gets here like we planned in the meanwhile I'm gonnna bring my daughter something to eat and no I'm not bringing you any Stiles. Peter said.

Fine but don't get mad at me for going through your fridge looking for food.

Don't worry Stiles if you we can always order pizza because I know he won't bring any for Cora and me. Derek said.

Oh! What ever you two babies I'm doing this to make sure I take care of my daughter not you two. Peter said. And with that said Peter took off.

Sooo… Where is she. Scott Said.

She's somewhere either in her room or doing whatever girls do. Derek said.

Does she look like Peter? Is she anything like Peter? Is she cool to be with? Is she…

Stiles relax you will get to meet here I promise you that ok just let her get used to being here remember she's never really had anywhere to actually stay and call home or even had time to make friends cut her some slack. How would you feel being in a new surrounding not knowing anybody? Derek said.

I'm sorry you're right I guess the fact that she's Peter's daughter I'm just curious you know.

I understand I was curious too but you'll be surprised how different she is from him but in a way still have some of his traits. Derek said.

Alright then. Scott why have you been so quiet I know you were just as curious as I was to met he and ask all these questions as me. Whats up dude?

I don't….. Derek is she a werewolf too? Scott said.

Not exactly, man I knew you would catch on but I would of rather of said this when everyone's here. Derek said.

Said what?

She's a were-coyote so kind of like us but not exactly. Derek said.

How is that even possible?

Well not sure how exactly but it is and she is an example of it so yeah. Derek said.

So can she shift all the way into a coyote?

Yeah when she was eight she transformed and ended up killing her mother and sister ever since then she's been struggling with the shift. Derek said.

Wait she still struggles with the full moon? Scott said.

Yeah so Ima need everyones help on full moons because i have feeling she's gonna be strong and hard to control on full moons. And that's the first thing I want to teach her because it will make her life so much easier for her. Derek said.

Alright then I guess once she warms up to us we can fully help her out with the shift. Scott said.

Well then Ima go to the bathroom because I drank a whole two liter soda before we came over here and now it's catching up on me.

Alright don't get lost Stiles. Derek said.

_**Malias POV**_

I was so relaxed that I didn't notice that he had entered the bathroom until i heard the door shut.

What are you doing in here? He turned around so quick i thought he was going to lose his balance.

What… Wait oh my god I'm so sorry if I would've known… he said but I shut him up.

It's ok I've been in here for too long anyways. As I was getting ready to get up he turned around. Don't worry I'm not gonna stand up yet I was looking for my towel could you pass it to me please?

Uh… umm… Sure here you go I'll wait till your done so I can use the bathroom.

Yeah that sounds like a good idea

Ok.

With that he walked outside and waited till i was done. I'm sorry I know this must be awkward but I'm Malia. I extended my hand out to him.

Yeah umm… I'm Stiles good to meet you but I think it would be less awkward if you had clothes on.

Yeah Ima go change I guess that means the rest of the pack is here.

Uh…. Not exactly it's just me and Scott we decided to come early.

Oh…. Ok… I'll see you when I finish getting ready.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Next Ch. will hopefully be up by Friday


	4. Chapter 4

**A Stalia Love Story **

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Malia's POV**_

Next time I should make sure I lock the door because that was totally awkward I mean I knew I was going to meet boys but I thought I would be fully clothed not naked in a tub.

Hahahaha. Wow … Really he walked in while you were taking a bath? Cora asked.

Yea and to make it worse I think he really had to go to the bathroom but he held it until I was out of the bathroom.

Haha I knew that Stiles was a spaz but man I can only imagine how surprised and shocked he was. Cora said

What do you mean?

Well for one you might be one of the only girls he has ever seen naked in his whole life and your father happens to be guy who does not like him and vise versa. Cora said

What he's never had a girlfriend? That's kind of hard to believe?

Awww looks like someone has a crush on Stiles. Huh thats a first it has always been him who had a big crush on Lydia. Cora said

No I don't have a crush on him it's just hard to think he hasn't had a girlfriend because he seems nice and considerate. And what do you mean by his only crush being Lydia wouldn't that mean that he would ended up dating her?

It would seem it would be that way but Lydia only sees him as a friend and shes dated knowing that he likes her so thats why he's never dated I guess he lost hope or is still trying to win Lydia over Idk but that's his story.

Wow that must be devastating Stiles should be with somebody who loves and appreciates the same way he does for Lydia I mean that must suck ass for him seeing her with all those other dudes wishing it was him.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Stiles POV<strong>_

What's wrong with you you look paler than usual Derek said

Nothing just ugh…

What did I miss. Peter said.

Nothing much just talking did you buy us food? Scott said

Unfortunately yes because I'm hoping this way Malia will eat if she's around you guys and besides the other will probably get here soon enough so I just bought food for everyone.

Good I thought you had bought extra to taunt us. Scott said.

* * *

><p>Once everyone got here Derek called Cora and Malia to come downstairs to meet the pack and for dinner since Peter bought food for everyone in hopes to be able to break the ice with Malia. I just hope she doesn't tell everyone about what happened upstairs.<p>

Everyone this is my beautiful daughter Malia. Peter said

Hi everyone I'm Malia nice to meet you all.

Ok so this is Allison, Isaac, Lydia, Scott, Kira, Ethan and Aiden, and that's everyone. Peter said.

Hi. They all said together

Umm… I believe you forgot about Stiles just to remind you. Malia said.

What she remembered my named even after all that awkwardness from earlier. Well at least I'm glad she remembered.

Ok so I forgot Stiles whatever let's eat.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malias POV<strong>_

After the dinner they all started up a conversation I felt weird because I didn't know any of them but they were at least nice.

So you have traveled a lot around the world that must be amazing. Kira said

Yeah it's cool at first but after a while you get tired of not being able to stay in one place long enough to make friends.

I know and it sucks being the new kid at school huh. Allison said.

Yeah except I've never been to an actual school because I was always homeschooled just in case I shifted.

Oh then that must really suck. Scott said.

Yeah I guess thats one of the main reasons as to why i was nervous to move here and meet you guys because I've never had friends before.

Yeah well now you have the pack and we could always help you with whatever you need. Stiles said.

Yeah and don't forget that now you have me Derek and I guess Peter if you want to ask him for help in said.

After that everyone talked about their supernatural powers and how they deal with it but then it got late and everyone left but before they left they gave me their numbers and told me to call any one of them if I ever needed something. After today I can say I made friends and it's a pretty good feeling to know that I won't be alone come Monday morning.

* * *

><p>It's now the first day of school and Stiles offered me a ride I guess to discuss about he almost saw me naked I guess he wanted to break the ice so that it wouldn't be awkward between us.<p>

Bye guys I'm off to school.

How are you going to get there? Cora asked

Stiles is giving me a ride to school why?

Are you sure theres not something you two are hiding? Cora asked

No theres nothing going on he's probably trying to break the ice so that it won't be so awkward between us you know.

I guess but if something happens between you two I better be the first one to know you got it cuz. Cora said

Sure whatever you say Cora. Bye

* * *

><p>Look about last time I saw you I wanted to apologize I didn't mean to barge in like that I just thought that the bathroom was empty. Stiles said.<p>

Look don't worry it's my fault for not locking the door. What do you say we forget about it and become friends.

Alright cool. I just didn't want you to think wrong of me that's all. Stiles said

Are you kidding me I thought you would of thought wrong of me because for all you know I could've been getting out of the bathtub and then you really would of seen me naked.

Yea I guess it could've been worse but like you it's behind us now and we can be friends without all that awkwardness. Stiles said.

* * *

><p>Once I got my schedule I had math with Stiles and the girls, then Biology with Stiles, Scott, Kira, Isaac, Alison, Ethan and Aiden since Lydia had already taken it and was in anatomy, English with the girls and History with the boys and Kira we all had P.E. together and lastly I had a free period at the end of the day.<p>

I just hope that it won't be so hard to adapt to being in school longer then what I am used too.

Don't worry you'll be fine. Stiles said.

I sure hope so.

Look you have the pack now we won't let you down if you need us we'll be there. That's why we gave you our phone numbers. Stiles said.

Thanks I needed that I guess I'm more nervous than I thought since I've never been to a real school before.

It's ok everyone's always either scared or nervous about their first day of school it's normal you'll get through the first day and you'll see it wasn't so bad. Stiles said.

Thanks again you know what to says so that it doesn't seem so scary.

Hey that's why I'm here to help you out no matter what. Stiles said.

Well then let's get this day over with already.

There you go that's the spirit. Besides I'll see you all day so it won't be so bad. Stiles said.

Awww really I get to be stuck with you.

Oh like that after I encouraged you so you wouldn't be so nervous. I see how it is. Stiles said.

Awww come on I'm just joking it's a good thing I'll have you around to show me the way.

Eh will see about that. Stiles said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lunch Time <strong>_

Ugh I really hate math.

Well if you ever need help we could help you but Lydia would be the best to help you with that she's a genius. Stiles said

Yeah I can lend you my notes to help you out don't worry I'll help you out. Lydia said

So far the only class that I liked is Biology but then again it's probably because I love science.

Well it looks like you can help us out because we sometimes struggle with science. Scott said.

Yeah we need all the help we can get. Isaac said.

The bell rang all too soon and we were off to our next class after P.E. I got to go home Lydia gave me a ride since we both have a free period at the end of the day.

So how do you like it so far? Lydia said.

It's not as bad as I thought it would be it's actually awesome I mean I've never been to a real school or let alone have friends.

Well it's a good thing you have the pack because we help and protect each other like family no matter the situation.

Yeah I noticed you guys are close that's a cool thing to know that I'm friends with you guys.

Alright well here you are I'll see you later. Lydia said.

Thanks.

Awww no Stiles to drop you of. Cora said.

No he's still in school besides I told you there's nothing going on between us.

Not yet. Cora said.


	5. Chapter 5

**A Stalia Story**

Chapter 5

_**Malias POV**_

After school was over Stiles decided to facetime with me since we were both doing our homework. I finished everything else with ease except for math since I hate math with a passion.

And stiles needed help on the Biology homework that was assigned to us. That was the first homework I completed since I love science.

Ugh now I remember why I hated math so much it's because they added the alphabet to it.

Hey it's not that bad come on I'll help you with what I can it won't be so bad. Stiles said.

Ok but what happens when we both don't understand something then we're screwed.

Well then we'll just ask Lydia for help duh come on Malia stop trying to get out of doing the math homework. Stile said

How about we take a break from math and I help you with Biology and then we'll get back to math deal?

Fine but were gonna finish your math homework whether you want to or not… I'm not gonna let you off the hook that easily just so you know. Stiles said.

Whatever you say Stiles.

From there they both ended up finishing each others homework without a problem and just started to about the most random things since neither of them had anything better to do but what they did not realize was that it was past 2 a.m.

* * *

><p>I'm glad (yawn) that my first day wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.<p>

See I told you (yawn) it wouldn't be so bad. Stiles said.

(yawn) Yeah…. Wow I'm so tired what time is it anyways?

Uh…. Umm past 2 a.m. I think. Stiles said.

Wow…. When did it get so late I thought it was like 10 or 11 p.m. (yawn).

I know so did I cause I didn't think it was that late but I guess it is (yawn). Stiles said.

Well then I guess we should try to sleep the little bit of hours that we have until we have to go to school.

Yeah but don't worry I'll drive you to school so you won't have to look for a ride I'll take you to school everyday if you want. Stiles said.

Ok thanks. Goodnight I'll see you tomorrow.

Goodnight. Stiles said.

* * *

><p>Man I hate alarm clocks they are so annoying I swear<p>

Are you sure it wasn't because you were up so late with a certain hyperactive spaz? Cora asked.

What do you mean?

Don't act dumb with me I know you stayed up late talking with Stiles. Cora said.

I know I stayed up late talking with him but it didn't seem like that I thought we only talked for two or three hours but not for six hours straight.

See I'm telling you there is something between you and Stiles you just don't want to admit it. Cora said.

Whatever you say Cora…... anyways bye I'm leaving to school Stiles is waiting for me downstairs.

I'm telling you there's something going on between you two. Cora said.

_**Stiles POV**_

Son it's time to get up already otherwise you'll be late for school. Papa Stilinski said.

Ok ok I'm up sorry went to bed late last night and I thought had set my alarm but I guess I didn'.

Alright well I'm leaving to work so don't be late to school. Papa Stilinski said.

Ugh I really don't want to wake up but I promised Malia that I would pick her up so I won't let her down.

As I arrive I send Malia text letting her know that I'm here. I may be tired but at least I kept my promise to her.

Hey are you as tired as I am. Malia said.

Hell yeah! my dad had to wake me up because I forgot to set my alarm last night.

I heard my alarm and I just wanted to shut it up and sleep all day long but then that would mean that I would have to spend time with Peter so I got up instead.

Well my dad woke me up because he always makes sure I'm up before he leaves to work.

Ugh school is gonna suck today because I'm gonna be so tired. Malia said.

I know me too but at least you have a free period and I don't Ima hate you so much.

Oh my god you're right I get to leave at 1:30 yes thank god for my free period.

_**Malias POV**_

Wow I'm still so tired and I took a 2 hour nap after school. And I still need to finish my homework. Ugh… kill me now. As I look at my phone I see Stiles is calling me to facetime with him again.

Hey sleepy head.

Ugh I hate you so bad cause I can almost guarantee that you took a nap after school. Stiles said.

You bet I did and yet I'm still so tired.

Yeah well I had to stay in school until 3:30 because we had our first meeting for lacrosse team and talking about conditioning and I swear I almost knocked out two times when coach was giving his speech. Stiles said

Aww I feel bad for you that must of sucked ass. Especially since you still had to drive home after that and you still have your homework to do. Cause I'm barely starting my homework.

Yeah but the good thing is that we don't have that much homework today otherwise I would just give up on school entirely. Stiles said.

Yea I feel the same way but only about math I hate it so much it just annoys me knowing that I have to take it.

Well I feel the same way about science and yet you love it. Stiles said.

Yeah but science is tolerable unlike math.

Eh…. I guess your right. Stiles said.

Yeah..

Hey Malia dinners ready. Peter said.

Oh ok thanks but I'm not hungry.

No it's ok go eat I'm probably gonna do the same. Stiles said.

Why are you talking to Stiles. Peter said.

Because he's my friend duh.

He better only be your friend because if he's anything else he's dead for even thinking he could date you. Peter said.

Hey Peter it's ok we're only friends right Stiles.

Yeah come on Peter we just meet. And besides we were just helping each other with our homework. Stiles said.

Yeah well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight bye.

Alright bye and goodnight. Stiles said


	6. Chapter 6

**A Stalia Story**

Chapter 6

_**Malias POV**_

Since when did you and Stiles get close? Peter asked.

Were close because we happen to have the same classes so we help each other out in our homework if that's what you mean by close.

Well I don't like that boy so I wanted to make sure that there was nothing going on. Peter said.

Ok I guess. And with that Peter left my room. Why do Cora and Peter think that there's something going on with me and Stiles. I just don't get it can't I be friends with a guy gosh.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx'xxxxxxxxxx

Hey what's up with you? Stiles asked once I got in his Jeep.

Nothing sorry I was just thinking about stuff.

Ok... Well if you ever need someone to talk to that's what the pack is there for it doesn't matter if you pick to tell me or one of the girls just know that we'll be there for you. Stiles said.

Thanks Stiles you always know what to say to cheer me up. Anyways I also wanted to say sorry for the way Peter acted.

Don't worry about it he's always been like that with me so it's nothing new to me. Stiles said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Lunch Time **_

Ok…. So my annual lake house party is this Friday and of course you guys are all invited. Lydia said.

Finally I'm gonna get to go to my first party ever.

Really? everyone said in unison.

Yea with all the moving that my dad did we never got to stay somewhere long enough for me to make friends and go to parties.

Wow….. now I have to make sure that it's the best party ever since it will be your first time going to a party we also have to have a slumber party to celebrate the fact that it will be your first party. Lydia said.

Alright I'm down for that because that way I can get away from Peter for one night and act like a teenager.

Ok then it's settled on thursday we'll have the slumber party and Friday is the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Hey on Thursday Ima sleep over at Lydia's house and then on Friday Ima go to a party so I'll probably get home really late on Friday night.

Well does Peter know? Derek asked.

No because I just found out today so Ima tell him later.

Well I wonder how he's going to react to the fact that his teenage daughter will be out and about for two days straight. Cora said.

He'll just have to deal with it bec… Peter interrupts Malia

Deal with what? Peter asked.

With the fact that I probably won't be home for todays because I'll be at Lydia's house Thursday for a slumber party and Friday for her annual lake house party.

What you're basically not going to be home until Saturday. Peter said.

Yea but you'll basically know where I'll be at the whole time so it shouldn't matter that I won't be home. Besides that was one of the reasons that I came to live with you guys it was for me to finally be able to act like a teenager for once.

Alright I'll let you this time but next time we are gonna have a discussion about this. Peter said.

Peter and Derek both left leaving me with Cora. I actually don't mind having her company because although she is 19 and I am 17 we get along really well and I know that I can trust her.

So are you gonna dance a slow song with Stiles? Cora said.

Really your gonna ask me that out of all things that you can ask me.

Well yeah why not I mean I know that he will be at the party too so if anything happens I better hear about it because I'm the one that told you that there is something between you two. Cora said.

Really you're not giving up on that little theory of your.

Nope because when you two start dating I'm going to rub it in your face saying I told you so because I know I'm right. Cora said.

Whatever Cora Ima go to my room to go do my homework.

Alright so is that what it's called now. Cora said.

What do you mean?

You know code for Ima go talk to Stiles all night long. Cora said.

Really that's only happened one time besides it was to help each other out with our homework.

What ever you say Malia. Cora said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally it's Thursday thank god I felt like it took forever for Thursday to come.

Really Malia come on we found out about the party on Tuesday. Stiles said as we drove to school.

Well easy for you to say you've already been to parties before and unlike you this will be my first one.

Ok I guess but at least you'll be at one of the coolest parties in Beacon Hills. Stiles said.

Really and why is that?

Because everyone says that Lydia throws the best parties in Beacon Hills. Stiles said.

Well I just hope that it's fun and that I get to dance because I love to dance.

There will be plenty of music for you to dance to especially since the lake house is just surrounded by the woods and it's the only house up there we won't get any complaints about the music being too loud. Stiles said

Aww man that is going to be so awesome then.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**After School**_

So you won't need a ride to the party right? Stiles said.

Nah I'll be at Lydia's so I'll be good. But thanks for the offer.

Alright then I'll see you tomorrow. Bye. Stiles said.

After that Kira Allison and me got in Lyadia's car and she drove us to her house so that we can start the slumber party.

So, Malia how do you like it here so far? Allison asked.

It's really not as bad as I thought it would be and having you guys as my friends makes it even better.

Yeah I was nervous to move here since I knew nobody but the pack accepted me and it's been the best thing that's happened to me since I moved here. Kira said.

Malia we're friends right? Lydia asked.

Of course.

Ok then Ima ask you a question and you have to be honest and don't worry we won't judge or make you feel bad it's just I'm curious.

Ok shoot.

I've noticed that you and Stiles clicked right away so my question is is there something going on between you two that you guys have not told the pack yet? Lydia asked

Really you too.

What do you mean by you too.? Allison said.

It's because Cora says that there is something going on between me and Stiles and honestly we did click but we are just friends nothing else I swear. Besides he and the gus are the first guys that i have ever had as friends because I've never really meet anyone lIke you guys.

Well if something does happen between you to I will be glad because I know he's had a crush on me since we were young but I only see him as a brother and that is why we never dated. Lydia said.

Well all we are is friends and nothing else. After that we ended up binge watching American Horror Story and then went to sleep since we still have school tomorrow all in all I had a good time and I can't wait till tomorrow.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**A Stalia Story**

Chapter 7

_**Malias POV**_

In the morning we didn't want to wake when we heard the alarm go off because we went to sleep so late because after binge watching AHS we were scared to go to sleep. Eventually we grew tired and we finally went to sleep at like 3 in the morning so hearing the alarm go off at 6 am was awful.

"I'm gonna need a lot of coffee to wake me up I'm so tired," Kira said.

"I'm with you," Alison said.

"Thank God we both have a free period at the end of the day that means we can take a nap before the party begins."

"Yes, but that also means that your gonna be the one that helps me set up for the party tonight," Lydia said.

"Well I guess it's a done deal we take a nap, then set up for the party, and finally get ready for the party and by then you two should be here," I said pointing to Kira and Alison.

"Well that's if we're not still asleep," Kira said.

"I'll go and wake you up I don't mind taking a run to go and wake you up," I told Kira when Lydia pulled into the school parking lot.

"I guess that there is no way for us to oversleep," Alison told Kira.

"All I know is that all three of you are gonna be at my party tonight so that we can show Malia how to party the right way," Lydia said as she pulled into a parking space and at the same time we saw Stiles and Isaac in his Jeep and Scott, Ethan, and Aiden in their motorcycles pull up next to us.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Lunch<strong>_

"Ugh can this day go any slower I swear I want to go to Lydias and take a nap already," I said as I put my head down on the table.

Trust me were all on the same page as you I'm surprised I haven't fallen asleep in my classes yet," Alison said as she approached the table with Scott.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Scott asked.

"Yeah we all noticed you all looked tired when we pulled in this morning," Isaac said.

"Well we stayed up late binge watching American Horror Story and we were too scared to go to sleep, so we stayed up until 3 am and then woke up a 6 am which means we literally got no sleep." Kira said.

"Well why would you guys watch a scary show at night if you know you'll get scared easily." Stiles said.

"Isn't obvious that it's better to watch scary movies and shows at night." I said lifting my head up.

"That's true I prefer to watch them at night too." Ethan said.

"Well then next time you guys should have us over cause we'll protect you duh." Aiden said.

"That's just an excuse for you guys to be with us at night and we won't fall for it." Lydia said.

"Aww babe come on why not it would be better if we were with you guys." Aiden said.

"Yea, but there's a reason why it's called girls night." Lydia said.

"Yeah besides it gives us break from being around you guys and let us bond more duh." Alison said.

"Sure I bet all you guys do is talk about us since we're not around." Isaac said.

"You guys would be the last thing we would talk about because we have other things to discuss." I said.

"Oh, yeah like what?" Stiles said.

"Stuff that does not pertain to you guys." I said.

"If you say so I still think that you guys do talk about us and you guys just don't want to admit it." Isaac said.

"You guys believe whatever you want to believe we know what we do and you guys don't so will leave it that." Lydia said. "Now for tonight Malia and I will probably nap and then set up for the party and you guys can show up whenever you want to show up but I think by that time all us girls will be at my house by then."

"We'll probably get there early to help you guys set up." Ethan said.

"OK but once that's done we'll get ready up stairs and you guys can get ready down stairs so that means we have a plan for later on." Lydia said.

* * *

><p>Once Lydia's and my last class are over we head to her car to go to her house to nap for an hour and a half before everyone arrived and we all started to set up snacks, drinks of kinds that I have never tried before and with everyone's help we finished in less than two hours so instead we ordered pizza and watch TV to pass the time.<p>

"Ugh, when is the pizza gonna get here I'm starving already." Stiles said.

It should've been here by now. I said. After that we heard the doorbell and Stiles and I jumped and ran so fast to the door that we both almost ran into each other trying to get to the door before the other. Once the pizza guy was paid and we got the pizza we started eating.

"Mhmm, for some reason the pizza tasted so good." Stiles said.

" Yeah I'm stuffed." Kira said.

"Alright girls I think its time we go upstairs to get ready so bye guys we'll see you later." Lydia said.

"Why its still early?" Stiles asked.

"Because there's four of us that need to get ready so if we want to be ready on time it's better to start early." Alison said.

"Why do you girls always take so long just to put makeup on and do your hair?" Aiden said.

"Look as long as we're girls we are always gonna take time to get ready so just get used to it already. On the bright side you guys can get ready whenever you want and stay downstairs and don't make a mess while you're at it OK." Lydia said to Aiden as we were all heading up to get ready for the party.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note<strong>

I'm really sorry it took so long for me to post this it's just that I've been busy with midterms and I've also had to start looking into my winter class so that's why I haven't posted but I'll try to get another chapter up soon. Hope you guys enjoy and please review I would love your guys feedback to make the story better.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Stalia Story**

Chapter 8

_**Malias POV**_

Once in Lydia's room the curling irons and straighteners were turned on so that they could be heated up. While we waited for them to heat up one by one we went into the restroom to wash our faces and brush our teeth. By then the curling irons and straighteners are hot enough for us to do our hair. After our hair was done we moved on to doing our make up so that it would match our dresses. Mine was Sapphire blue, Lydias was white, Allison's was red and Kira's was black and all the dresses showed our best features. Lydia said that with these dresses we were gonna have a lot of attention from the boys.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stiles POV<strong>_

The girls went upstairs to get ready leaving us with nothing to do since we don't take that long to get ready.

" I say we start drinking already since it has no effect on us" Aiden told us since all we were doing was watch TV.

"Well remember that I am not a wolf like you guys so all of those drinks will affect me" I told Aiden.

"Ok then we can just limit how much you drink so you don't get wasted before the party even starts." Aiden said to me. "Besides if you do get wasted we can always drive you back home."

"Besides you're not the only one in the pack that alcohol affects them remember Alison and Lydia are in the same situation as you so you'll be fine." Ethan said to me.

"Alright you guys win besides its a party we should have fun every now and then." I told them.

"Yeah dude its time for us to just let loose and not worry about anything supernatural." Scott said to me handing me a beer.

A hour and a half later it is now 7:30 and we finally decide that it's time for us to get ready before the girls come down here to see that we have yet to get ready for the party. We get ready one by one since all we have to do is brush our teeth and change clothes for the party. Like we said earlier we don't have to do much to get ready unlike the girls. by 8:15 we are all ready and we start playing beer pong while we wait for the girls to finally come down since the party starts at 9, so we all decided we would all take a shot together before the party started. Where on our third game of beer pong with Scott and I being the undefeated team when we finally hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey shhh do you guys hear that?" Aiden said to us stopping the game.

"Hear what? I am the only one who does not hear anything at all remember I'm still a human." I said.

"I think the girls are done getting ready cause we heard footsteps coming…" Scott was cut off as all four girls came down and they looked stunning that it left all of us speechless. All the girls had dresses that fit them like a glove. When I saw Malia I was stunned at all of her beauty since she was wearing make up.

"Wow you guys look amazing." Aiden said

"Yea you guys took our breath away with your beauty." Scott said.

"Yeah… You guys are…. Wow I don't even know how to describe it." I said the girls literally left us speechless. All of them are pretty and thats obvious but in those dresses they're just stunning.

"Ok well if you guys are done drooling we can all take a group picture and then take our shots before the party starts." Lydia said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malia POV<strong>_

After the guys finally stopped drooling we all decided that the guys stand behind us so that we could take our group photo. It started with Ethan and Aiden with Lydia in front of them, next Issac behind Allison, Scott behind Kira and lastly Stiles behind me. After that I pulled Stiles to the side so that we could take a picture together for his caller ID. We ended taking numerous funny photos before we finally took a picture where you can see both of our faces. Finally after that Lydia and Aiden lined up shots for everyone to drink because the part was gonna start soon. We could already hear the cars turning into the street that leads up to Lydias lake house.

"This is in honor of Malia's first party and to all of us for a chance to relax and act like teenagers." Lydia said and that was our cue for taking the shot.

"Alright its time to party all night long." Aiden said as he walked over to the stereo and started to play music to the loudest that the surround system would allow.

After that there was a knock on the door and the party had officially begun.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Stalia Story**

Chapter 9

**Author's Note**

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this chapter after my finals things got crazy for me with the holidays I ended up working on Thanksgiving which was the same week as my finals. Also at work I can't seem to get days off but I promise to try and update sooner because I have a lot of time to think about where I'm gonna go with this story so the only hard thing is to actually find time to get on my laptop and post it but thank you guys for following my story and hopefully I'll be able to have more time to sit down and post it for you guys. Well here you guys have it I'm sorry its short but I love the ending. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Stiles POV <strong>_

The party was now in full sawing everyone's dancing and drinking and just having a good time the way it always is when Lydia throws her parties. Except this year we have Malia with us and can't stop looking at her she just so…. so amazing. God words can't even describe what I'm feeling right now. It's so much different to what i used to feel for Lydia. With her it's not just a little crush is something more and I don't know what to do with these feelings. I hope that its just the alcohol that's doing this to me because we've become really close in a short period of time and maybe that's why I'm feeling like this.

"Dude that's like your sixth drink and that doesn't include the ones from earlier. What's up?" Scott said.

Man even Scotts noticing that some things wrong with me I can't tell him anything until I'm for sure otherwise it will seem like the Lydia thing all over again. "No, nothing I'm just really in the mood to get wasted tonight that's all." I hope he didn't notice that I was trying to act normal.

"Alright then." Scott said as we saw Kira and Malia walk over to us. Great I hope they don't notice that I'm acting kind of weird.

"Hey guys come dance with us the parties not the same until you start dancing." Kira said.

"Yeah come on Stiles I want to dance at least one song with each of you guys and I've already danced with most of the pack." Malia said.

"Come on dude it won't be so bad." Scott said.

"Alright but I'll warn you I'm not the best dancer out there just so you know." I told her as we made our way to the dance floor were Allison was dancing with Isaac, Lydia with Aiden, and Ethan with Danny.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Malia POV <strong>_

"Well I guess you weren't lying when you said your not the best dancer but you can keep with me so it's OK" i told Stiles once we made our way out to the patio to cool down and take a break from all the drinking and dancing we've done so far.

"Yeah I guess but you just made me look good because you were actually willing to dance with me considering that you're actually a good dancer." Stiles told me as we sat across from each other.

"That's what friends are for to stick with you in everything even if it means making look good" I said.

"Your right besides there's gonna be things I'm good at and your not so when the time comes it will be my turn to make you look good" Stiles said.

"So far I'm better at everything you're not." I said.

"Oh so now you're gonna be cocky about it…" I laughed as he said this. "Well if I remember correctly someone is not so great in math." he said.

"OK maybe there are things that I'm not good at but that's why I have you for." I said

"Not for long if you keep on being cocky with me." he said.

"Oh come on you know I was just kidding you're my best friend I could never loose you your stuck with me till thee end now." I told him and as I said that I felt a breeze that made me cold Stiles noticed and started to take off his sweater. "What are you doing? I asked him.

"Your cold so I'm gonna give you my sweater because I'm not really cold." He said as he placed his sweater on my shoulders. At that moment we both looked up and our faces we close and are lips were literally inches away from each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Also sorry if the chapters are hard to read or understand I just rush to get them posted so I don't really proof read how I would like to but I'll try to fix the problems. Again any chance I get I quickly start typing so that I can post as soon as possible but hopefully soon I'll start fixing my errors. Hope you guys enjoy and thanks so much for reading my story.<strong>


End file.
